Murasaki Mikage
Murasaki Mikage (御景 紫 Mikage Murasaki) is one of the 3 that serves under Kagome Yuu as a maid. She has rabbit-like abilities and some superhuman abilities. She also wields an axe. Appearance Murasaki has long dark purple hair and lavender eyes. She wears twintails with scarlet red ribbons and has two more small scarlet ribbons tied at her front hair. She wears an unremovable collar due to being one of Kagome's maids. She usually goes out with casual clothing, sometimes with her favorite black rabbit jacket. She wears bunny-styled earphones when using her laptop. When working at Kagome's place, she wears a maid outfit she used to wear when she was working at a maid cafe before. Would rarely be seen wearing reading glasses. Personality A remarkable sadist. Murasaki is sometimes thirsty for the suffering of others and sometimes murder when in sadist mode. She's loyal to her master, Kagome at all times even though she suffers, making her a part-time masochist. Sometimes is clumsy but is a great maid. She has the tendency to tease others she looks down on such as Yuto, considering that he is just a pet of her master, by pulling small pranks or sarcastic jokes, even when she was still a normal person. History Pre-contracting Murasaki's parents had died from an accident ever since she was still small, so her grandmother was left to raise her. She grew up as an obedient kid and got to do garage selling in the neighborhood when she reached the age of 5. She was good at negotiating, making her neighbors jealous of her. Because of that, their neighbors hated them and some kids would throw rocks at the garage sale and people talking bad things about Murasaki and her grandma. Murasaki stayed strong due to her grandmother's advice to her. Murasaki's beloved grandmother died at an old age when she was 12. She stopped going to an ordinary school and started studying at home with her pet rabbit, Shi. Shi was given as a reward to Murasaki from her grandmother for getting good grades when she was small. Murasaki saw Shi as her only friend since she never got to experience having any friends since her middle school days. One day, she went out to the forest to look for some rare apples. She suddenly meets a little girl right after falling down a big tree and helps her out at returning her home. They soon arrive then Kagome teleports with Murasaki to the Beast Dimension. It was revealed that Kagome was the ruler of that dimension as she transforms in her demon attire. Murasaki panics but then is slapped in the face by Kagome. They soon head to Kagome's mansion. As soon as they arrive, Murasaki falls asleep then gets a mysterious and terrible dream, then waking up with a cold sweat. Kagome and Murasaki teleport back to earth then Murasaki decides to leave until she notices that Kagome catches a cold. She takes care of her for a while at her house then goes back to rest a bit. Kagome recovers in just a moment then goes outside of the house, making Murasaki worryingly run after her. They later reach a place where people are found then Kagome kills everyone in that area in one blow. Murasaki is shocked by the sight of blood and corpses everywhere and later on decides to leave for her house. Evening came then Murasaki sees the news wherein Kagome is being hostaged by criminals. She gets second thoughts about it but in the end runs out of the house with the money the criminals wanted. When she arrives, a guy named Erick has already saved Kagome and it was revealed that Kagome got herself kidnapped in purpose. A few days had passed and Murasaki was all of a sudden teleported to the beast dimension for reasons unknown. A little girl shows up with her face covered with her hood then aims her handgun at Murasaki, even though she unintentionally ended up there. But Murasaki then realized that everything that happened that one day wasn't a dream at all. Though she was very scared, by the kid's voice and attitude, Murasaki recognized her as Kagome, but Kagome still declines. She summons a pack of beasts and orders them to kill Murasaki. She got injured and wounded all over, until a certain memory snapped into her mind. All of a sudden, she kills all of the beasts in one blow with an axe. Kagome then summons more beasts as Murasaki enters a gruesome battle. Kagome stops it all by shooting Murasaki's knees and telling her to leave, although Murasaki doesn't know how to. Murasaki's personality has changed all of a sudden from a normal wimpy girl to a hyperactive murderous girl. Murasaki tells her that she wants a new job, making her sign Kagome's contract without thinking twice and starts being a maid that will serve under the sadist demon, Kagome. Sadist Maiden When Murasaki was sent back to Earth, waking up as if she had a outrageous dream, but notices that everything that happened was real because of the unremovable collar on her neck. At first she panicked but later on accepted that she is now the murderous sadist maid that serves until the sadist of the sadists. This drove her even crazier as realizing that she has these abilities, she kills her neighbors and borrowing some of their money since she was broke. Everyday was then a painful yet less boring experience for her, now that she sees the true colors of a sadist. Kakusei no Kokoro Murasaki was sometimes contacted by Yuto through her cellphone since Melly had told Yuto her digits through a note. Although she was a bit irritated, she had been busy on other things in her life such as serving her master, Kagome. Relationships Kagome Yuu Murasaki is very loyal to her young master, Kagome. She most frequently takes all of the torture and pain her master does to her, at times enjoying it. She still cares for her as when before she started being Kagome's maid and would do anything for her. Yuto Sorarun Quotes *"Admit it. You're a furry." (to Yuto Sorarun) *"YutoMelly? More like your toe is smelly." *"Oh please. I don't date bi pedos who smoke." *"Bocchan is still the best loli than any other hue." *"YUTO'S LIKING OF LOLIS IS CONTAGIOUS HELP M" Trivia *This OC was created by Writer Gumi. *"Murasaki" (紫) means purple while "Mikage" (御景) means gate. This symbolizes how Murasaki is locked out from the truth of her past. *She likes sweets (mainly chocolate), rhythm games, moe girls, and rabbits and dislikes people with bad manners. Category:Characters Category:Female